The invention relates to a lid with a movement control device, and more particularly to a computer monitor having a device for retarding the closing action thereof by means of a hinge attached to the main casing of a conventional laptop computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional laptop computer is shown which comprise a computer monitor 91 hinged to a main casing 90. The computer monitor 91 has a lower end with a projecting ear portion having a pair of transverse projecting stubs 92 received in the main casing 90 to hinge the computer monitor 91 to the main casing 90. A main drawback of this structure is that when the computer monitor 91 is to be moved from a normally open position to a normally closed position, the user would have to support the movement of the computer monitor 91 to prevent the computer monitor 91 from slamming onto the computer keyboard and thus damaging either or both the computer monitor 91 and the computer keyboard.